Idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF) represents a massive worldwide health burden. It is a chronic condition of unknown etiology in which repeated acute lung injury causes progressive fibrosis resulting in destruction of lung architecture, deteriorating lung function with consequent respiratory failure and death. Although idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF) is the archetypal and most common cause of lung fibrosis, numerous respiratory diseases can progress to pulmonary fibrosis, and this usually signifies a worse prognosis. The median time to death from diagnosis is 2.5 years and the incidence and prevalence of IPF continues to rise. It remains one of the few respiratory conditions for which there are no effective therapies, and there are no reliable biomarkers to predict disease progression. The mechanisms resulting in pulmonary fibrosis are unclear but centre around aberrant wound healing as a consequence of repetitive epithelial injury from an as yet unknown cause. IPF is characterized by fibroblastic foci containing fibroblasts/myofibroblasts which show increased activation response to fibrogenic cytokines such as transforming growth factor-β1 (TGF-β1). Given the non-responsiveness of many cases of IPF to current anti-inflammatory treatments the myofibroblasts within fibroblastic foci represent a potential novel therapeutic target. There is a big unmet need for drugs for treatment of Idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis.
The bleomycin model of pulmonary fibrosis is the best characterized rodent model and is the industry standard model. Bleomycin treatment causes oxidant-mediated DNA damage and induces initial lung inflammation followed by progressive fibrosis over 2-4 weeks. When administered during the later phase of the injury the anti-fibrotic potential of novel compounds can be assessed.
Galectin inhibitors, in particular Gal-3 inhibitors have been described by the some of the present inventors in earlier published patent applications. None of these galectin inhibitors have been tested in a bleomycin model. Some of the prior art galectin inhibitors have the following general formulas
as described in WO/2005/113568,and
as described in WO/2005/113569, in which Fe can be a D-galactose,and
as described in WO/2010/126435.
Furthermore there is a big need for bio-markers for making it less complicated to perform clinical trials in patients with pulmonary fibrosis. No biomarkers exist that are suitable for detection of patients with pulmonary fibrosis or specifically idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis. Similarly, no biomarkers are suitable for prediction of the prognosis for patients with pulmonary fibrosis, for identification of patients with mild or aggressive forms of the disease, for identification of patients with ongoing or preeminent exacerbations, and for tracking the development of the patient's disease level. This makes it very complicated and costly to perform clinical trials of novel treatments in these patients.